rec_roomfandomcom-20200223-history
Latest News
__NOEDITSECTION__ These news are mainly copied from Rec Room News on Steam. See the News Archive for older news. See the Timeline for an overview of the development of Rec Room. See Upcoming Events for future community events. Rec Room PATCH - for the "Gizmos" edition June 22, 2018 - againstgravity We've released a patch that fixes a few things: *We changed which games allow players to Spectate them, which was sometimes causing Rec Royale lobbies to break *Respawn Points in the Sandbox Machine now do a better job of positioning objects in your hand when you respawn *Frozen Gizmos now maintain their connections and movement, but make them unable to be picked up or interacted with using the Maker Pen *Gizmos no longer collide with physical objects *The Streamer Camera should now render properly in full screen *The Streamer Camera should now follow you more smoothly *The Streamer Camera now gives you the option to specify a custom frame rate Thanks for playing Rec Room! We can't wait to see what you make with those Gizmos. If you run into any issues, don't hesitate to give us your feedback! Rec Room UPDATE - the "Gizmos" edition! June 21, 2018 - gribbly Here's what's new! * New Gizmos system - gizmos make stuff move in custom rooms! * You'll find Gizmos in the Maker Pen. Gizmos work with circuits to make various kinds of programmable motion possible - everything from simple windmills to quite complex mechanisms are possible! We can't wait to see what you can come up with, and we plan to extend this system considerably so please let us know what you wish was possible with gizmos! I'll tell you one thing that's possible - horrifying animatronic clown faces: You're welcome. * Gizmos are part of the Circuit system, so if you can't find them when building a room, go into This Room --> Setup and make sure "Circuit Visibility" is set correctly. Gizmos require at least one chip to turn them on and tell them how fast to move. We're starting with three gizmo types: * Rotate '''gizmo - connect this to any object to make it spin! * '''Piston '''gizmo - connect this to any object to make it move in a straight line. Send it a negative speed to move backwards. * '''LookAt '''gizmo - this gizmo will continually track a tagged object. Speaking of which... * new '''Tags system. You can now add #tags to any object in a custom room. This lets you do some really fun stuff! Track tagged objects with the LookAt gizmo, assign tagged items to players with respawn points, and use them to filter object triggers (so a trigger will only send a signal when an object with that tag is detected). Again, this is a system we plan to extend over time so let us know what other kinds of things you'd like to do with the tag system! We're really excited to see what you can make with gizmos and tags! We've had a lot of fun playing with them during testing, and we hope you have fun too! There's plenty more: * New Quick Snap camera gesture - hold up both hands like you're telling me how big of a fish you caught. Then pull both triggers! This will summon your camera and immediately take a photo. * There's also a new shortcut in the Expresso menu - press and hold the menu button, then move Down, Down. * We optimized our streamer cameras so they have less impact on the in-game framerate. * We added a new streamer cam view - 3rd person (face). This camera will always point at the front of your avatar. * We updated our new user experience to introduce players to some features we introduced recently. * We added a diagnostics screen for PSVR which displays the tracking quality of the headset and Move controllers. (Settings --> Advanced --> Diagnostics) * You can now push sandbox buttons using a short (~1m) laser pointer And lots of bug fixes: * Rec Royale - addressed issues where players could hide inside rocks. * Rec Royale - fixed Frontier Pass bug where some weird stuff could happen when you hit level 50. * Rec Royale - tweaked sprinting on Vive to make it easier and more reliable. * Laser Tag - fixed missing respawn countdown * Custom Rooms - fixed trigger volume behavior when snapping is enabled. * Custom Rooms - fixed an issue where Holotar and Sampler data could get lots when you cloned a room (sorry about that :-/) * Circuits - circuit visibility now updates correctly when someone is promoted to host while already in the room. * Circuits - fixed RNG chip desyncing for remote players, fixed RNG chip getting stuck on a number after some length of time * Circuits - fixed cloning of chips not working for remote players * Circuits - fixed Player Hit chip not reporting damage * Fixed a bunch of bugs related to reloaders on Laser Tag guns (there are more, there's always more...) * We fixed a bug in how sticky objects connected that would cause those objects to incorrectly collide with each other. While this fixes issues users were having in certain custom ^rooms, it also removes the exploit where players were using strategically placed darts to generate continuous rotation. We hope that the new Gizmo system is an acceptable substitute for the exploit! Let us know if you disagree. OK! Thanks for playing Rec Room! As always, don't hesitate to give us your feedback. Rec Room PATCH - for the "Rec Royale" edition June 8, 2018 - gribbly We've released a patch that fixes a few things: *Preventing players from falling through the map in Rec Royale *Fixed a bug where the Scout Pass wasn't showing the correct acorn balance *Made the "Play Again" door work as expected when you're in a custom Rec Royale room *Fixed the Radio in the Sandbox Machine to bring back the missing tracks *Got rid of the annoying bumps when walking in the Dorm Room *Improved the visual ordering of names on the Visitor Center map *Sundry fixes and improvements to backpack skins Thanks for playing Rec Room! As always, don't hesitate to give us your feedback. Rec Room UPDATE - the "Rec Royale" edition! June 7, 2018 - gribbly We've pushed a new update! Here's what's new: *New game mode Rec Royale - get ready to do battle on Frontier Island! It's everyone for themselves in this 16-player battle royale mode. The only way to win is to be the last scout standing! *Note that Rec Royale does not support squads - we plan to add this in the future, but for now please listen to Ranger Roy *New Frontier Pass - this is a season pass that lets you level up and unlock rewards within Rec Royale! The longer you last on the island, the faster you progress... *Updated locomotion - walk/sprint locomotion now has gravity, so you can walk of the edges of stuff and fall in a horrifying way! (Note this works in all rooms) *Lots of bug fixes, performance improvements, and tweaks based on your feedback from the Alpha weekend! (Including greatly improved holstering) *For more information on Rec Royale, please see our detailed Reddit post But wait there's more! *Lots of updates to the Streamer Cam - on PC only (for now), we now support smoother streaming views with wider FOV, third person modes, and plenty more: *New orientation challenges - learn the ins and outs of Rec Room, and earn tokens along the way! *New outfits available in the store *Quest - fixed issue where being out of bounds could revive you (oops) *3D Charades - fixed issue where podiums could float away *Custom Rooms - Fixed trigger volumes randomly respawning players to spawn points when someone leaves the room. *Custom Rooms - Fixed objects not appearing or appearing in weird spots in the Sandbox Machine *Sampler - added "2D Audio" setting (so SFX won't be positional) *Sampler - removed "looping" setting (which wasn't working properly anyway). To loop audio, provide a constant circuit signal. Momentary signal will play the sound "one shot". Thanks for playing Rec Room! As always, don't hesitate to give us your feedback. Rec Room PATCH - fix for OUTAGE June 6, 2018 - gribbly This morning we shipped a patch build that fixed an issue that was causing the game to be unable to connect to the RecNet servers. We apologize for the downtime. Please note that in-game store functionality will be somewhat limited until tomorrow. Rec Room UPDATE - the "Rec Royale Alpha" edition May 26, 2018 - gribbly We've pushed an update! *New game mode - Rec Royale! All right scouts, get ready to do battle on Frontier Island. It's everyone for themselves in this 16-player battle royale mode. The only way to win is to be the last scout standing! *This is a preview release... Rec Royale is not finished yet. You can play Rec Royale this weekend (5/25-5/27), after which we'll switch it off for adjustments and tweaks based on your feedback! So be sure to let us know what you think... *You can choose play Rec Royale with or without walking (smooth locomotion) - choose the mode that suits your comfort level. There are separate lobbies for both. *New hang glider flying mechanic - that's how you get onto Fronter Island! If flying makes you uncomfortable, try the (very experimental) "TV Mode Vehicles" setting in Watch/Settings/Gameplay/Comfort Options. *New holstering mechanic - attach items you find on Frontier Island to your hip for quick access... *New backpack gesture - grab your map by reaching over your shoulder There's also some new stuff for Custom Rooms: *New programmable Disco Lights to bring the party to life! *All sandbox objects now fully support cloning (with all their settings intact) and moving with the Maker Pen. *Make Pen shapes now have sane density settings - choose 1, 10, 100, 1000, or 10000 kg/m3. *Circuits - RNG chip now supports a momentary output mode. *We fixed several issues with trigger volumes - they are now much more reliable. We rely on your feedback to make Rec Room as awesome as possible! So please don't hesitate to get in touch with any feedback you have! See the News Archive for older news. Category:Miscellaneous